Sakura Pie
by Abbess
Summary: When a girl who wishes to be as cool as Sakura moves to Tomoeda (with a whole group of new characters), everything is turned upside down in the search for the one you truly love.


**Disclaimer:** I, Abbess, do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor any of the characters of music mentioned din this fanfiction excluding Toto, Nini, and Jiji Subasagi; Jira Sobakasu; Kirina Matsuki; Tariji Kokoni; Jiro Muu; Mira Seisa; Chiranea Hoehari; and Nyoia Kubatsume. I also own the plot, and the radio station, and anything else you don't recognize from Cardcaptor Sakura.  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    **Summary:** When a girl who wishes to be as cool and loved as Sakura moves to Tomoeda (with a whole group of new characters), everything is turned upside down in the search for the one you truly love. Humour with plently of loving on the side! ^_~ Sak+Sya, Sak+Yuk, Tom+Eri, and even Tom+Yuk...Strange, silly, and simply insane!  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    **Notes from Abbess**: This fanfic was originally planned as a plain Sakura and Yukito pairing, for my friend Ichigo. Ichigo has a twisted mind and hates Syaoran for some insane reason! T_T However, this fanfic was then distorted into what you see, for when Ichigo slept over, we watched CCS, and started talking about what pairings we'd think would be perfect. I, however, had so strange ideas..*cough* Such as Tomoyo and Yukito, Tomoyo and Touya, Syaoran and Tomoyo.. (poor Tomoyo is being tossed around like salad!) Of course, take note that I don't really support these—I just think they'd be interesting to write/see…Heeeheheee…. And so, without further ado, we will begin "Sakura Pie."
    
    ** { ( It's full of angels dancing in my pocket ) } **

** { ( It's a message telling me to believe in myself ) } **

"Koninichiwa!~ I'm Nini Subasagi, and I bring you Tomoeda Candy Music!"  
  
"And I'm Toto."  
  
"Oooh, and I am Jiji!"

  
  


  
"We're the triple-DJs who have taken over this station as of now!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wheee, this is going to be fun!"  
  


  
"JIJI!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Whaaat?!"

"Stop acting so ditzy!" the ruby-eyed girl snapped. Her shoulder length, dark brown hair was kept out of her face by a headband, and her fierce red eyes glared at another red-eyed, light brown haired girl, whose forehead was covered by short bangs.   
  
"I'm sure our listeners want to hear you argue." 
    
    This sarcastic comment was spoken by a tall boy with dark brown hair that slightly covered his scarlet eyes. Sunglasses were propped up on his forehead, and his legs rested on the table.  
    
      
    
    
    
    The light haired girl sighed.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "Sorry, Nini and Toto... Anyway!"  
    
      
    
    
    
    The dark-haired girl grinned, and spoke into her microphone while quickly finding a CD and sticking it into the machine.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "I, Nini, now bring you 'Prism!' "she announced, and clicked the CD to 'On' whilst removing her headphones and leaning back in the chair. She exhaled.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "That was close. Jiji, DON'T be so ditzy while on the air, please!"  
    
      
    
    
    
    The light-haired girl nodded, "Yes, Nini, I'll be ditzy!"  
    
      
    
    
    
    Nini sighed. "Jiji, you truly are a ditz, no matter how you put it..."  
    
      
    
    
    
    Jiji smiled sheepishly, then casually took a sip of her soda. Nini leapt up with round eyes.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "JIJI! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE SODA IN THIS ROOM!" she screamed, grabbing Jiji's arm and dragging her out of the room.  
    
      
    
    
    
    The boy watched them, then smiled lightly. "Both're insane.."  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    ** { ( It's full of angels dancing in my pocket ) } **
    
    ** { ( It's a message telling me to believe in myself ) }   
    
      
    
    **

Sakura blinked as she looked at Tomoyo. The two were seated in Sakura's room, drinking tea and listening to the radio. Kero sat near a pudding (eating it with extreme delight on his face, of course!) and being completely oblivious to the rest of the planet.  
  
"What happened to the old DJs?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think the old ones were fired when these applied to manager. I think I heard something like that about these... They're rumoured to be great, though!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I did like the old ones, though!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "I'm sure these will be just as entertaining."  
  
The two sat in silence, listening to the music, until a voice was heard from the radio.  
  

    
    ** { ( It's full of angels dancing in my pocket ) } **

** { ( It's a message telling me to believe in myself ) } **

  
"And we're baaaack! Remember, I'm Jiji!" the girl announced brightly into the microphone.  
  
"I'm sure that they know already," wryly commented Toto.  
  
"Yeah, Jiji, come on, leave them alone!" Nini added.  
  
Jiji grumbled, and fiddled with her hair. "You guys always gang up on me!"  
  
Nini grinned. Toto ignored the two, and calmly spoke to the listeners.  
  
"Next will be 'Powder Snow,' by Ayumi Hamasaki. Enjoy, and don't forget that I'm Toto."  
  
He flicked the button to 'On,' and the two girls immediately resumed arguing after removing their headphones. Toto sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.  
  
_I wonder where Kirina is..._
    
    ** { ( It's full of angels dancing in my pocket ) } **

** { ( It's a message telling me to believe in myself ) } **
    
    Syaoran leaned back in his chair, blinking.  
    
      
    
    
    
    _Is it just me, or are those new DJs really strange?_  
    
      
    
    
    
    Suddenly, he felt two arms give him a hug from behind.   
    
      
    
    
    
    "Guess who?" the girl teased.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "Meiling..," sighed Syaoran. Meiling pouted. "You say my name like it's a bad thing!"  
    
      
    
    
    
    Syaoran shrugged, smiling lightly. He had to admit, Meiling could be cute, as annoying as she was most of the time. She smiled down at him. "You look distant today!"  
    
      
    
    
    
    Syaoran nodded, and motioned for her to sit down next to him. He pointed to the radio. "Listen to the new DJs for Tomoeda Candy." Meiling blinked, and listened carefully.
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    ** { ( It's full of angels dancing in my pocket ) } **

** { ( It's a message telling me to believe in myself ) } **

"And we're back again!" (Nini)  
  
"How do you manage to be so enthusiastic all of the time, Nini?!" (Jiji)  
  
"....." (Toto)  
  
"Toto, what's wrong?" (Nini)  
  
"Eh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about what to talk about." (Toto)

  
"So, what?" (Nini)  
  
"What do you mean, 'so, what?'" (Toto)  
  
"What are we going to talk about?" (Nini)  
  
"Erm.." (Jiji)  
  
"Oh, I thought we'd talk about ourselves." (Toto)  
  
"You know, you sound like an egoist when you say that..." (Nini)  
  
"Weeeelllll... Since my brother and sister are rambling, I shall introduce them myself!" (Jiji)  
  


"Wait, Jiji!" (Nini)  
  


"I can introduce myself, thanks. I'm Toto, and I like music. I also love snow and science class." (Toto)  
  
"I'm Nini, and I love designing clothing! I also like flowers and ribbon!" (Nini)  
  
"And I am Jiji. I like to garden, although I frequently forget to water my plants.." (Jiji)  
  
"Now, we bring you yet more music!" (Nini)  
  
 And so was the first evening with the new DJs.

**A/N:** *feels stupid suddenly* Well.. Erm. My characters are a bit odd.. and since this chapter was a prologue of sorts, nothing weird happened. ;_; Not to mention that this chapter is rather short (5 pages?!?!)… Sessha promises a longer chapter next time de gozaru! T___T  
  
Oh, and.. please review (even if it's to criticize!).. It motivates me! Really!  n_n=


End file.
